


Stand By You

by Kai10



Series: Omega & Alpha [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito wanted to get to know each other in peace, but life has never given them peace.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Omega & Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	1. Their Stories

“You are Kuroba Kaito-san?”

The messy-haired teen grinned as he propped an elbow onto the table, extending his other hand towards Shinichi in a fist. Before Shinichi could question, the magician twirled his hand and suddenly there’s a red rose between his fingers, he brought it up to Shinichi’s face. “Indeed, I am, Kudou Shinichi-kun,” the teen winked and Shinichi can’t help the blush on his cheeks as he gingerly takes the rose. It has a thornless stem, hence, he didn’t need to worry about receiving a prick.

Kuroba, it was no wonder why he felt familiar with the teen, a smile made its way involuntarily. “I think we’ve met before,” Shinichi remarked as he brushed his finger against the petals, delicately as not to tear it apart. Kuroba’s brows furrowed in puzzlement.

“You mean before you were a little kid?” His frown deepened when Shinichi confirmed. He averted his pupils as he tried to remember when and where did he meet the detective. Shinichi placed the red rose into an unused vase, then patiently sipped his iced coffee.

“You are Kuroba Toichi-san’s son, right?” Shinichi asked when the magician pondered for too long. He watched in amusement as the magician’s head snapped in his direction as if he had caught on fire. After a long stare, Kuroba nodded. “Our parents were close friends back in the day.”

Kuroba snaps his fingers as realization dawns on him, “oh yeah! I’ve met your mother before, she was one of dad’s students.”

“We’ve also met when we were kids, I think it was at my mom’s birthday party, she invited all of you. But, I guess I wouldn’t call it our first meeting, we barely talk to each other at the party, let alone introduce ourselves.” He squinted his eyes. “I think it was about eleven or twelve years ago?”

“I’m surprised you remembered that.”

Shinichi let out a small laugh. “It’s hard not to when our mothers were exchanging pictures of us back then, my mom liked to show me your pictures when you were a toddler.”

“Excuse me?” Kuroba gawked, affronted. “How was I not aware of that?”

Shinichi shrugged, gulping his iced coffee as the cubes collided against each other.

“I don’t know.”

•

“My mom was the Phantom Lady,” Kuroba told him, and Shinichi briefly recalled the time Sonoko mentioned a thief named Showa Era's Woman of Twenty Faces when he was Conan, he guessed that was the Phantom Lady’s other name. “My mom was being chased by an organization that hired her to steal a gem but they betrayed her. My dad then met her at one of her heists and rescued her by drawing the organization’s attention away from mom to him.”   
  
“By being a phantom thief himself?” Shinichi cuts in, Kuroba grinned.

“Yes, and then Kaitou KID was born,” he stated with dramatic hand gestures that were more than unnecessary. “Afterwards, Kaitou KID got a proposal from the organization to steal a gem for them but he refused, the organization then killed my dad in one of his magic shows by making it look like an accident.”

Shinichi winced. He remembered the time where all of his family went to a funeral, and the name Kuroba Toichi was written upon the tombstone. He vaguely remembers the crying boy in front of his father’s grave, covering his face on his mother’s pants. His mother never mentioned the Kurobas ever again. “Kuroba,” he said slowly. “I’m so sorryー”

“Nah, don’t be. I actually don’t know if he’s dead or not, but I think he’s alive, probably hiding somewhere.”

“Oh.” Shinichi grasped his glass, the ices have all since melted before Kaito started his story. Ducking his head down, he felt sort of stupid now. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly twelve. Perhaps he could ask the magician to eat lunch together. “So, what is this gem that the organization wanted to find so badly?”

“It’s called Pandora,” the magician clarified. “It is a gem that is said to be hidden inside a larger gem and it will glow red beneath the moonlight. According to some myth, if you hold Pandora underneath the moon at the time of the Volley comet, it will cry tears of immortality, and anyone who drinks it will become immortal.”

Shinichi wrinkled his nose skeptically, “and they believe that myth?”

“Yes, and they’re even willing to kill for it.”

Shinichi sighed, an organization that is willing to do anything to get their hands on a may or may not exist gem. Every time he hears the motive behind those murders, it gets more and more ridiculous as time went on but that is beyond ridiculous. “So, is that also the gem you’re looking for? Pandora?”

The thief nodded, popping up a card between his fingers. Shinichi instantly latches onto the distracting object. “Yup, but I don’t fancy immortality. I wanted to find the gem and destroy it.”

“I see.” Shinichi watched as Kuroba flicked the card from hand to hand in a swift movement, and without him noticing, a juggling ball joined in as well. “So, how did you become the Kaitou KID?” He queries curiously.

Shinichi stared bemusedly as the magician chuckled, “the answer was in my room all along. Dad actually made a secret trap door with his portrait that leads to his secret room and I kind of stumbled upon it, that’s how I figured out that my dad was the Kaitou KID. But before I took on the mantle, someone else became the Kaitou KID first. I thought he was an impostor so I confronted him. It turns out he was dad’s assistant and old friend, he was the one that told me that dad was killed.”

That must’ve been painful to take in. Dying from an accident is one thing, but dying by someone’s hands is another thing entirely. He hoped Kuroba’s father was truly alive out there.

“Anyway,” Kuroba suddenly announced, surprising Shinichi. Both the card and the ball vanish in a puff of smoke as Kuroba crosses his arms over the table, a pair of indigo eyes stares at Shinichi. “What about you?” He asked. “How did you turn into a kid?”

Shinichi fidgeted, then winced at the pain on his hips. “Well, I was in an amusement park with my friend, Ran.”

“A date?”

“No.” He scowled at the grinning magician, “Ran has a crush on someone ever since she was seven,” he declared, looking back at the time when his friend was staring dazedly at a little girl wearing a purple swimsuit they met on the beach, and then the time when they met the girl yet again in her teens. Although they haven’t gone out yet, they’re always so nervous around each other. “I think that person is her fated pair since she could feel a pull to that person.” He huffed, “and that person is entirely female.”

“Oh.”

He cleared his throat, “So, as I was saying, Ran and I were hanging out in Tropical Land when I saw a suspicious man. He was carrying a briefcase and he didn’t look like he was there to have fun since he was wearing a black suit. He was also snooping around, looking left and right as if to spot any nearby officers. He was really acting suspicious so I followed him.”

Both of the magician’s eyebrows went up, “you what?”

“I followed him,” Shinichi restated. “Look, I know it was a stupid decision to follow the guy alone without any backup, but there was a higher chance of getting caught in large numbers, and the guy was alone so I thought I could do it by myself.” He avoided the magician’s gaze, folding his arms against his chest. “I… forgot he had an accomplice.”

The other teen deadpanned, “you forgot.”

“Look who’s talking anyway.” He snapped, “you decided to be a phantom thief! An enemy to both the law and the organization! You could’ve asked for the police’s help!”

“If I did that, they would’ve discovered my family’s double lives and we would all be in jail! And it’s not like the police would believe me if I told them anyway, they would think I’m crazy and watched too many dramas!”

“You could’ve asked for my help!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but before all of this KID stuff, I’ve forgotten you existed!”

The sound of rumbling interrupted their spat, both then realizing seconds after that the sound had come from their stomach. It was such an unexpected and random interference that they both laughed while holding their aching abdomens.

“Wanna have lunch together?” Shinichi suggested after his laughter had died. “How about Poirot?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroba said with his usual cheery grin back on, trailing after Shinichi as they went out of the manor.


	2. The Start Of Chaos

The bell above the entryway jingled upon contact with the door. Kaito and Shinichi both walked into the partially empty cafe below the detective agency. There is a group of students in the corner of the cafe from another school and an elderly couple sitting at the center, sipping their tea. Both groups were minding their own business, although the students were frequently noisy with their laughter that the only worker of the cafe, Azusa, had to come by and shush them.

The two teens sat on a table for two nearby the window, away from the loud teenagers at the other side of the room. Shinichi had to lower himself gently as his hips throbbed in pain from the long walk, letting out a low hiss as he lay on top of the wooden. He smiled reassuringly at Kuroba, who was eyeing him guiltily. “Are you okay, Kudou?” He asked, concerned. “Maybe I went a bit too rough last night. Do you want to see a doctor after this?”

“No, no, Kuroba, I’m fine.” He waved him off as Azusa-san approached them with two menus. “I don’t need to see a doctor. I’ll just rest after this,” he informed him. And it wasn’t the magician’s fault either, after all, the Alpha was just satisfying his Omega’s needs. Furthermore, it was their first time too.

“What?” Azusa-san asked as she handed them the menus, having overheard the word “doctor” in their conversation. “Shinichi-kun,” she looked at him worriedly. “Are you sick?”

He shook his head, “oh, no, just some back pain. Anyway, how are you doing, Azusa-san?”

The young waitress smiled as she pats his shoulder, “I’m doing good as always, Shinichi-kun! But I’ve become busier since my only co-worker quit a few weeks ago but I’m still doing fine! But where have _you_ been, Shinichi-kun? You disappeared all of a sudden and now your face is all over the news! Saying that you helped the FBI take down a criminal syndicate.”

“And that is exactly what happened. I accidentally got involved with the organization, so I’ve been in hiding all this time. I’ve been all over the place.”

Kuroba snorted as he knew Shinichi had been living right above the waitress’s workplace. Shinichi kicked him beneath the table.

“I see. Well, are you boys ready to order?” Azusa-san inquires, taking out her notes and pen.

Shinichi hummed as he opened the part of the menu made especially for kids almost habitually before quickly flipping back to the front before anyone else could see. Peering up to the magician, he found that Kuroba was busy looking at his menu to notice, he sighed in relief. “Um, I’ll have oyakodon and orange juice, please.”

“I’ll have omurice and tea.”

“Alrighty!” Azusa-san exclaimed while she jotted down their orders, then after telling them to wait for their food, she went to the kitchen.

The two boys chatted as they waited for the food, telling stories of their friends, their crushes, and the memories of their past.

“Your father came to me once, locking Ran and me in our elementary school library. He gave me a riddle and called me his older brother.” He slurped his orange juice with a straw. “He gave Ran quite a scare, you know.”

“Wait, wait, why would he call you ‘older brother’?”

Shinichi shrugged, “I guess it’s because it was my dad that gives him the name KID. So, my dad gave ‘birth’ to KID, but since I was the first one, I became his ‘older brother’.”

“That’s… weird.” And the fact that it was his father made it a lot weirder. So what does that make him now? Kudou’s nephew? “So, what’s the riddle?”

“It was like a treasure hunt. The first riddle he gave me was _ “Quell the anger of Haido” _ . The second one was  _ “Clear the allegations against Toriya and demolish the liver of Goroukou” _ . The third one was  _ “Erase this Mark. With a raspy voice, endure loneliness” _ . The fourth one was a mixture of kanji and mahjong symbols. And the last one was a sign on a pole that has  _ “S→W” _ on it.”

“Did you solve it?”

“I did, but I deduced it wrong. I thought it was my dad who made the riddle for me and my dad’s friend was helping him. Turns out, it was the first Kaitou KID that reached out to me. He expected me to be unable to solve the riddle, then ask for my dad’s help, and then he would solve it for me. But I was a stubborn kid, I thought I didn’t need my dad’s help and because of that, my dad didn’t receive the challenge from Kaitou KID.”

“Aww, that’s too bad.”

They continued their talk even as their food arrived. The elderly couple had left the cafe a few minutes ago. The group of teenagers, however, were still present at the corner of the room, unfortunately.

“When you were still Conan,’ Kuroba started with his mouth full of rice. Shinichi scolded him to swallow first before talking. “We encounter each other quite a lot, sometimes when you’re on a case, sometimes when you and your little friends are having an adventure.” He pauses to grab another spoonful. “But you never saw me cause I was hiding from you. Being near you would make me go into a rut and I would’ve lost my concentration.” The magician grinned cheekily when the detective blushed at the word “rut”.

“I saw you a couple of times as well,” Shinichi admitted, using his spoon to break his egg yolk. Its yellow liquid flowed down to the chicken and the rice. “But when I’ve spotted you, I would just walk the other way.” Because those couple of times he spotted the thief had been in near-death situations. It wouldn’t do him any good if he had gone into heat. "Kuroba, I've been meaning to ask," he started. "The organization that was after you, do you think that we encountered the same organization, but just different branches?"

"The possibility is high," He says, swallowing his piece of food. "I mean, I haven't seen them ever since you came back. So, I assume they're the same."

"Hmm, I see." Shinichi smiled, he felt relieved that the magician would not be in danger in future heists. Although, he was quite curious as to why the organization was so fixated on finding the gem. Were they so confident that the myth was real? Guessed he will never know. He doubts that he could visit the members of the black organization currently in FBI custody for a simple question. “Are you still trying to find Pandora?”

“Yeah. I thought since I’ve already started it, I might as well finish it.” He frowned at the group of high school students passing by them, on the way to exit the cafe. All of them are wearing surprised expressions and holding their phones up. Then one of their phones had a flashlight and that’s when he abruptly stood up and glared, teeth bared as he growled. The group left with haste.

Kudou flashed him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kaito says, sitting back down. He narrowed his eyes at the retreating group from the window. “What was that all about?” He huffed. “Talk about being rude.”

“It’s okay, Kuroba,” Shinichi reassures while holding his hand up as if he’s trying to calm down a beast. He could sense the magician’s anger and he was trying to counter it with soothing emotions. “I’m already used to it, it’s fine. I think they’re just trying to take a picture of my bite mark,” he assumed, caressing the traces of the bite behind his nape with his hand. His blush resurfaced. “The public would find out sooner or later anyway. So, just let them be. It’ll go over anyway.”

He grew disturbed as the magician stared at him wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open, he stayed like that for a few seconds before he spoke. “Oh my God,” the magician said and Shinichi grew more concerned. “Kudou, did you know that the media thought of you as an Alpha?”

“...What?”


	3. Moving In

There are several pictures of him all across the news, and all of them include his bite mark as well as Kuroba when they were eating in Poirot. It seems the teenagers had taken more than just one picture. His phone had been blowing up from people who wanted to interview him and people who wanted him to appear in their show. If he knew that the public thought of him as an Alpha, he wouldn’t have let those students take a picture of him.

“I think I’m more surprised at you for not knowing that everyone thought of you as an Alpha,” Ran told him as they headed towards the train station. People they passed by would look at him strangely, mostly at his appearance. He was wearing a white mask with sunglasses and a hat, the kind of outfit that is usually used by thieves or predators. Ran gave him a disapproval look. “Also, can you take off your disguise? You look ridiculous.”

“But Ran, I don’t want pesky reporters to follow me!” He whisper-shouted. After not replying to any calls he received, the reporters and journalists alike had gone into the stalker route where they followed the poor detective and spy his every move. Even his home was not safe anymore.

“Could you at least do a proper disguise? Don’t your mother have a lot of costumes?”

“I would’ve worn a proper disguise if I know how to disguise myself!”

They stopped just right before the yellow line as they waited for the train to come. According to the schedule, it should arrive in about twenty minutes.

With his house being surrounded by reporters all day long, Shinichi wanted a place to stay for a while where he will be safe until this whole debacle is over. When he mentioned this to Kuroba, the magician had offered him to stay at his house. He agreed, partly because he was curious about the secret room and the house belongs to a thief, but mostly because he wanted to stay with Kuroba. But he won’t ever admit that.

He told his childhood friend, Ran, that he’d be living with his mate until the uproar died down. Ever since he gave her a spare key, the girl would like to invite herself in almost unannounced after all, and he doesn’t want her to worry about finding an empty house again. But then Ran told him to pick her up as she wanted to come as well to meet his mate. He couldn’t do anything but comply with her wishes and send a quick message to the magician that he’d be bringing an extra company.

And now they are on their way to Ekoda.

“So, who is this mate of yours?” Ran asked, looking down at her phone with her thumb scrolling through an app. Shinichi took a glance at the website she was on, curious. It was a news page with a picture of Kuroba and him eating in Poirot. He wrinkled his nose. That photo is everywhere now.

“His name is Kuroba Kaito,” he replies. “He’s a magician.”

“A magician?” Ran exclaimed in surprise before letting out a laugh. He stared at her, confused. “To think you, who likes to criticize magicians, would get one as a pair.” Then she frowned. “Have I met him before? I think his name sounds familiar.”

“I think you’ve met him.” Shinichi vaguely remembers the boy had gifted Ran a rose at the birthday party. “He’s an old family friend.” Shinichi was a little protective of Ran back then (although he doesn’t show it) after the whole incident with the kindergarten teacher. After knowing the boy was a bit of a prankster, he had told Ran to stay away from him. But, mostly, it had to do with his dislikings for magicians.

“What is he like?”

“He’s like someone you can never get bored with.”

“Are you implying that you’re always bored when being with me?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s just Kuroba―”

“Kuroba? You’re still calling him with his family name?”

Shinichi blushed and was about to retort when another voice cut him. “Excuse me, sir.” A high-pitched voice demanded beside him, and he turned. He was met with a girl about their age with messy hair who strikingly looked like Ran. The girl was also crossing her arms on her chest and glaring at him menacingly. She glared harder. “Just what do you think you’re doing to this young lady?”

For a brief moment, he was confused until he registered what he was wearing. He must’ve looked like a suspicious man trying to get his hands on a poor, young lady. Ran must’ve thought the same as she let out a laugh, which confuses the other girl.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ran says to the girl while holding in her laughter. “He’s my childhood friend currently being chased by nosy reporters and was resorted to this getup.” She then proceeds to wave a hand at his appearance like an exhibitor showcasing a display.

The girl’s mouth went open before she gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment. “I’m so so sorry!” She apologized and went for a ninety degrees bow.

“It’s okay,” he reassures her. “You did the right thing. My name is Kudou Shinichi, and this is Mouri Ran, my friend.”

When she straightened up, her expression was still that of a surprise. Staring at him with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open like a fan meeting their idol for the very first time. “You’re Kudou Shinichi!?” Before he could say yes, the girl continued. “My name is Nakamori Aoko. Are you really Kaito’s mate?”

He blinked. So this is the childhood friend Kuroba met at the clock tower, who is the daughter of Nakamori-keibu and KID’s number one hater. Kuroba also mentioned that she has a boyfriend, but he didn’t tell who it was. The magician just scoffed and changed the subject. He smiled. “Yes, I am. Kuroba likes to talk about you a lot.”

“Good things, I hope.” She laughed. “Are you going to see Kaito now? I’m heading to Ekoda too.”

Ran stood up and went to stand beside the girl. “Then we all can go together! Also, thank you for trying to save me even though it was a misunderstanding. I appreciate your help! So what were you doing here in Beika?”

“I’m delivering lunch to dad. He’s a police inspector, and he has a case here in Beika. He likes to forget to eat sometimes, so I have to give him a bento or else he won’t ever eat.”

“Oh, I feel you, Nakamori-chan.”

Shinichi stood as well and went to stand beside the girls as a familiar bell rang across the platform, an announcer announcing the arrival of a train.

“By the way, Kudou-san,” Nakamori-san started as she mischievously smirks, the speed of the train blowing their hair in many different directions. Shinichi raised a brow at her. “Do you know Kaito’s weakness?”

Shinichi frowned and shook his head.

Her smirk turned wider. “He’s afraid of fish.”

The train let out a shriek.

•

“Like I told you.” Kaito sighed in exasperation, walking a tad bit faster towards his home. The blonde bastard was following him the whole day, annoying him to no end. Asking the same questions over and over again. And even though he had answered all of his questions, the half-brit wasn’t satisfied. “I met Kudou yesterday, found out that he was my fated pair, went to his house, and we had a lot of fun. What kind of fun did we have? It’s none of your business!” He snapped, walking faster. The quicker he reached home, the better. Besides, Kudou is going to arrive anytime soon.

“I just wanted to know how you and Kudou-san could meet.” The unpleasant, despicable blonde began yet again. “You said on the night of the heist that you needed to meet up with an old family’s friend. I want to know how you, who was in Ekoda, could meet Kudou-san, who was in Beika when you were meeting with this ‘old family’s friend’ of yours.”

Kaito groaned. “And I’ve already told you!” He turned at the detective with a glare. “That old family’s friend  _ is  _ Kudou Shinichi!” He exclaimed, letting out a cry of agony when the blonde clearly didn’t believe him. He missed a step when he felt a calming sensation inside of him, easing his anger. It’s Kudou’s doing. He must be close.

And there he is, his savior. “Kudou!” He promptly threw himself to the sleuth, smothering him in his scent. “Please!” he turned to his mate with pleading, puppy eyes before pointing an accusing finger at the blonde bastard. “Tell this bastard that I was right!”

Shinichi sent a confused stare to his mate before his eyes laid on the detective in front of them. If he recalled correctly, the blonde’s name is Hakuba Saguru.

“Bakaito!” Nakamori-san yelled, hitting Kuroba in the head. “Don’t call Saguru that!”

Ah, is he the boyfriend?

As the two childhood friends banter, the other detective approached him with his hand extended. “It’s nice to meet you, Kudou-san.” He said as Shinichi shook his hand. “I am Hakuba Saguru. I’ve heard a lot about you and your accomplishment.”

“Uh, nice to meet you too…” He has no knowledge whatsoever about Hakuba Saguru. The only thing he knows is that he's from England, which is what Kuroba told him, and he only met him once as Conan. Even then, he still doesn't know anything about the teen.

“I know this is probably quite a rude thing to ask since this is our first meeting and all." He stated, hesitantly. "But, is it true that you are—” he sent a pointed look at Kuroba. “— _ his _ old family’s friend?”

He stared at the blonde before glancing at Kuroba, who was looking quite terrified, and back to Hakuba-san again. “Yes, I am.” Shinichi nodded slowly, noticing how Hakuba-san's shoulders fell. “His father used to be my mother’s teacher. They were close friends back then.” He then thought up a story to make it more believable. He had gotten good at making stories now, he learned it the hard way though. “Our parents met up again when they were traveling and thought to introduce us to each other.”

“See?” Kuroba casually slung an arm over his shoulders, looking smug at the dejected detective. “I told you.”

Hakuba-san frustratedly sighed. “If Kudou-san said so, then it must be the truth. I suppose, congratulations to you two on getting together.” He cleared his throat. “Since I have nothing to do now, I better get going.”

“Wait!” Nakamori-san suddenly clasped her hands together to have all the attention to her, smiling brightly while doing so. “Why don't we all have dinner at Kaito's house? I can cook for us.”

“I can help out.” Ran chimed in.

And before any of the boys could protest, all three were ushered inside by two strong girls.


	4. No Time For Relaxation

Kudou Shinichi is currently lounging on an armchair in Kuroba’s living room, savoring the first tranquility of peace ever since the day he returned to his original body. He is reading one of Sherlock Holmes novels on his mobile― as he didn’t bring any books from Kudou’s manor― while relishing his favorite cold, iced coffee. The sun outside the window was enough to illuminate the room without the need for lighting. The small fan on top of the coffee table was blowing air and preventing him from getting too hot, and the wind is not too strong and not too weak either. It’s a nice afternoon.

He then heard a flap of feathers above him, stopping on top of his head as he felt sharp claws digging into his scalp. Now a bundle of feathers has settled upon his head. Shinichi raised a hand and gently petted the bird. It cooed in response. He smiled. This particular bird has taken a liking to his hair. Kuroba also stated that this bird was the one that liked to follow him when he was Conan, even when Kuroba didn’t order it to.

“Good afternoon to you, Ena-chan,” he greeted the dove. It cooed back as if greeting him as well. He let out a small laugh and went back to read the story.

It has been a week since he stayed at Kuroba’s residence, and it’s been so peaceful. The reporters that are stalking him has yet to find him, he assumed, considering he has yet to see one in the wild. Shinichi made sure to keep Kuroba's home address from being leaked out by using a disguise― provided by Kuroba― whenever he leaves the house for school or cases. Kuroba also told him that he had made sure that none of the students, teachers, or any staff that works in his school would expose his name or where he lived now that his face is known. Though, he doesn’t know what kind of methods the magician used to keep everyone’s lips sealed, nor does he want to know.

“She likes you.” A voice appeared, coming from the doorway. He looked up to see the magician in his white t-shirt and sweatpants, his hand holding a mug. Shinichi couldn’t see the content of the mug due to the angle, but he could see steam rising from the mug. Today is a hot day. Who would drink a hot beverage on such a day?

Kuroba whistle, his hand that wasn’t being occupied by a mug, was extended towards Shinichi’s direction. He feels the weight on his head disappeared almost suddenly. The bird went to perch on its master’s arm and was given a treat. The dove cooed happily.

“So, what’s happening outside?” Shinichi inquired, intrigued. He turned off his phone and placed it on top of the coffee table as Kuroba sat down on the couch beside him.

“The reporters haven’t given up trying to find you. They keep asking your friends, and now they’re asking my friends too.” He grinned as Ane-chan disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shinichi rolled his eyes at the trick. “They’re a stubborn lot.”

Shinichi sighed. In the past, he may have liked the attention. With the media keeping an eye on him every time he solved a case, and everyone knew his name. It just makes him feel special. But living in the shadows for a year has changed his perspective on his ever-loving spotlight. Now he just finds it annoying that everyone wanted to thrust up their microphones to his face, taking pictures without his consent. It just spiked up his paranoia. And, if they were talking about his disappearance or the big case, he could understand why they wanted to interview him. But this was about his gender! Why couldn’t they get the memo that he doesn’t want to talk about it?

Of course, he did expect some people to ask questions of his mate and their relationship. He expected that the media would just reveal that he has a boyfriend, and that would be it. Nothing too big, nothing too shocking. It was just a famous detective getting himself a partner. Everyone knew it was bound to happen. Except, everyone thought he was getting an Omega, not an Alpha. And they were definitely not expecting Kudou Shinichi, who they thought was an Alpha was actually an Omega. Thus, this happens.

And right after he got his body back too, damn, couldn’t they just give him a rest?

“Hey, you okay?” Kuroba reached out his hand and ruffled his hair. He yelped and swatted the hand away. The magician laughed as he retreated his hand, taking a sip of his drink. “Now you look like me,” the magician pointed out, winking. Shinichi glared with a little flush on his cheeks as he smooths down his hair to the way he remembered. When he felt that his hair is fixed, he resumed his glare.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking,” he deadpans before standing up with his empty glass (not so empty with the ice still in the glass) and headed for the kitchen.

He knows that he probably needs to answer them, or else the questions won’t stop, and he’ll continue hiding as if it has never changed. But he was not ready to face the media yet, not even the time when the FBI revealed his participation in the takedown of the black organization when he specifically requested not to include him. But his name somehow still got mentioned. But he guessed it wasn’t their fault. He only knew four from the FBI, and none of them were in charge of handling the interviewees. 

And even though it was guaranteed that the magician would be involved in this much bigger mess than he initially thought, he was still feeling guilty for it. Maybe he should buy something for the magician. Nakamori-san did say Kuroba likes sweets.

•

The sun was slowly setting as he slowly walks to Kuroba’s house, but the sky is still bright as if the noon never left. In his right hand, the pink-whitish bag dangling by his leg that consist of a strawberry shortcake that he wished to give to Kuroba as an apology. The store he had bought the shortcake from is one of Kuroba’s favorite stores to visit, and he was especially fond of their strawberry cake.

He pulled down his white mask and checked his wristwatch― the modified watch the professor had gifted him with the same features as the wristwatch he wore as Conan― and found that it’s nearly five o’clock in the evening. It was just a little walk to the store. He thought he didn’t need to wear a disguise and assumed the mask, sunglasses, and hat would suffice. Apparently, it was a mistake.

He stopped. He had been going in circles for two hours now, and the group that is following him shows no sign of giving in. Should he confront them? He guessed from the footsteps that there are seven that are following him. He stands no chance against seven people, not when his body was still recovering from the antidote, and he hadn’t brought any gadgets with him except the tranquilizer dart in his wristwatch.

He could call the police, but he had mistaken his phone for Conan’s phone, and he hadn’t replenished Conan’s phone’s battery last night, so the phone is dead in his pocket.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. It wouldn’t do good if he panicked now when he’s close to Kuroba’s home. Kuroba told him that he could feel his emotions from Beika all the way to Ekoda, and his Alpha instincts would be in overdrive if he felt his distress. But knowing the magician, he probably would come to his rescue even if his instincts told him the opposite. But, the magician coming here is the last thing he wanted to happen.

“Kudou Shinichi.” A low, gruff voice came from behind. He tensed as several footsteps approached him and stopped. He turned as he forced himself to relax and was met with a group of people wearing red robes and hideous hairstyles with tattoos and piercings littered in their bodies. He cursed. They are gangsters, and there’s nine of them too, damnit.

“What do you want?” He questioned them. “You’ve been following me for quite a while now.” They’re all armed with steel pipes and knives. This could be tricky to escape.

The man scowled at him, pointing his long steel pipe in his direction. “You think you can get away with arresting our leader!?” The man fumed, his comrades cheered behind him. Now that he mentioned it, he did remember arresting a gang member two days ago. He didn’t think that guy was the leader.

“That leader of yours committed a murder. As a detective, I can’t let him slip away.”

“But it was an accident!” Someone else in the group shouts. Shinichi sighed and shook his head.

“Even if it was an accident, an innocent life is still lost. And instead of turning himself in, your leader tried to erase the evidence and escape,” he pointed out. It seems that was the wrong answer since the group became angrier, and one of the guys tried to charge at him. The man didn’t manage to do it, though, as a foot landed on the gangster’s head with enough force to push him to the concrete until it cracked.

Shinichi winced and looked up. Ran was standing on top of the man and not-so-very gently kneading on the man’s back. Ran smiled as if she hadn’t shattered a gangster’s skull. “Yo!” She greeted. Behind her, he saw Masumi is still going at it with the other members. She seems fine and appears to not need assistance, in fact, she seems to be having fun. And Sonoko was cheering Masumi behind a light pole.

As the police wrap up the case, Ran told Shinichi that Masuma and Sonoko were curious about his mate and wanted to visit. She tried to call Shinichi but didn’t get an answer, then she called Kuroba and was informed that he was out on a small errand.

Kuroba came sooner after that, having sensed his Omega’s distress waves and bolted to his location. He was then smothered by the magician all night long as the three girls laughed. Kuroba was also delighted when he received his favorite shortcake.


	5. A New Start

In the middle of the night, the two boys are relaxing in the living room surrounded by blankets as they watch a comedy-romance show they randomly found on one of the channels. It was way past twelve in the morning, but both of them didn't care.

Shinichi made himself comfortable on Kuroba’s shoulder, yawning now and then. After being a child for a year with a guardian who is strict in bed hours has made his body accustomed to a healthy sleeping schedule. As a result, he would always feel tired when it’s already ten o’clock. While Kuroba was different, being a thief who only works at nights made his body capable of lasting several hours.

“Kudou?” Kuroba briefly shakes his shoulder that was being occupied by a sleepy detective. Shinichi let out an irritated groan at the movement. “Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?”

Shinichi shook his head, but as if disagreeing, his mouth let out another yawn. Kuroba chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep?”

Shinichi nodded while rubbing his teary eyes. He doesn’t want to sleep now. He was comfortable on Kuroba’s shoulder and the couch. Besides, he was also curious about how the episode will end. He’d also have to go to school tomorrow, and because of that, he didn’t feel like sleeping. School is very annoying now, with students and teachers bothering him with curious questions.

“Well, okay,” Kuroba said beside him. “If you say so.”

A comfortable silence dragged on as they both continue to watch the movie. It was so comfortable that Shinichi might’ve dozed off on Kuroba’s shoulder at some point. But he was awoken by the magician calling him.

“Ne, Shinichi.”

All the sleepiness he has was thrown out of the window as he sat up straight to look at Kuroba curiously. It was the first time the magician had called him by his given name. Kuroba smiled at him with eyes that showed amusement. “Do you mind if I call you that?” He questioned. At Shinichi’s shaking head, he resumed. “Then you can call me Kaito. We’ve lived together for a week anyway and even share the same bed. I think we’ve gone past the formalities.”

Shinichi blushed. There are only two bedrooms in Kuroba’s house. And though the magician had said his parents’ bedroom is available since his parents are rarely home, he was still uncomfortable sleeping in Kuroba’s parents’ bedroom. Kuroba also has a futon in his house, but for some reason, Kuroba decided that they would sleep in the same bed. When asked, the magician said, “we’ve already slept in the same bed once, so why not?”

Shinichi cleared his throat. “Okay, Ka-Kaito. So, did you want to talk about something?”

He grew concerned when the magician didn’t reply right after. Instead, he was staring at the floor with a solemn look on his face. This must be a serious matter. “Yes,” the magician answered after a few seconds of contemplating. “I wanted to tell you that.” He momentarily pauses, looking straight at his eyes. “I don’t− love you.”

“Oh,” Shinichi uttered in a low voice, distancing himself from Kaito as his shoulders dropped. But, he guessed it made sense. They only met for more than a week, after all. It would be odd if they fell in love in such a short time. But then, Kaito intervenes in his line of thoughts.

“Yet! Yet! I don’t love you yet!” The magician hastily shouts while raising both of his hands. “I mean, I don’t like-like you, but I like you. You’re nice to be with.” He finishes and blushes when Shinichi laughs.

“It’s okay,” Shinichi says after his laughter died down. “You’re not the only one that feels that way, I also don’t love you, but I like you too.”

The magician brightened up after hearing that. “So, you don’t mind going out with me?”

“Aren’t we already dating?”

“We are?”

“We aren’t?”

Shinichi blinked in surprise when a pair of lips crashed into his own, a heavyweight caused him to tumble down onto the couch’s cushions. Two orbs of indigo stared down at him as they both parted, his lips stretched into a wicked grin. “I guess we are,” Kaito says before leaning in once more as the detective held his breath. In the end, Shinichi didn’t get to see the episode’s ending.

•

Kuroba Kaito is standing nervously at the center of the living room in Shinichi’s professor neighbor’s house. Said professor is currently in the kitchen boiling water to serve them tea as two pairs of eyes are on him like hawks staring down a little, defenseless dove. One of those eyes belongs to Shinichi’s best friend and rival, who had come all the way from Osaka, Hattori Heiji, who is sitting on the sofa. And the other one belongs to a petite short-haired girl whose appearance is not what it seems, Haibara Ai, who is standing in front of him. One is silently judging him, and one is silently glaring at him. His boyfriend, who is sitting beside the Osakan, is smiling encouragingly at him, but even he could see the detective is also uncertain of the situation.

After ten minutes of wondering and recollecting what he had done to offend both of the most important people to his boyfriend, one of them moved. He flinched when the little girl eyed him from head to toe, and as if concluding, she hummed. She then turned to Shinichi with raised eyebrows. “Kaitou KID?” She simply says, and he choked.

Shinichi abruptly stood, staring wide-eyed at the girl. “Haibara! How一?!”

“Wait.” It was the Osakan’s turn to be surprised. “Kudou, yer datin’ a criminal?!”

The rest of the day was spent drinking tea with the professor as he watches his boyfriend trying to calm down his Osakan best friend with the scientist little girl spewing out teasing comments at every chance she gets. The only thing that was on his mind that day was, “Shinichi has some interesting friends.”


End file.
